


I'm Ready Now

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: dailyprompt, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never thought I would write a G-rated fic, yet here we are. Inspired by <a href="http://hiderefer.com/?http://twitter.com/jambajim/status/27921965012484096">Jim's interview with Kris today</a>, and the prompt <a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/180622.html">"trading security for happiness"</a> from <span><a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/"><b>dailyprompt</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I would write a G-rated fic, yet here we are. Inspired by [Jim's interview with Kris today](http://hiderefer.com/?http://twitter.com/jambajim/status/27921965012484096), and the prompt ["trading security for happiness"](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/180622.html) from [](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dailyprompt**](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/).

"Hey baby, saw your interview with Jim tonight."

"Oh man, that one was so awkward."

"I know. it was fun watching him trying to navigate a mine field yet somehow couldn't resist to toeing the line a little."

"Yeah, Jim is funny like that. Sometimes I don't even know why he likes me so much, what with the long list of things he is not allowed to mention when interviewing me, ya know?"

"He likes you because you are nice and awesome and makes great music."

"...I guess."

"Is something wrong, baby?"

"No. I don't know. I mean. Yes. Something's wrong."

"What is it? Do you wanna talk about it?"

" _THIS_ is wrong, Adam, what they are making us do."

"I know, but we've been through this. I can wait. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I know you can wait, Adam. But _I_ don't wanna wait anymore!"

"..."

"Adam?"

"Are you sure about this? I thought we were sticking to the plan and everything."

"Fuck the plan, okay? I'm so tired of the hiding and lying. This is not who I am, I don't have to _'stay straight and married'_ to sell my frigging records!"

"...okay, if you are sure. You know I'll support you 100% no matter what, right?"

"Yes, I know. I just—I wish I had done it sooner, ya know? I'm sorry I made you wait this long."

"Hey, hey, don't say that, baby. This is big, okay? I get that. Literally everything is at stake, and I'll never rush you into making such big decisions."

"Thanks. I just. I'm ready now."

"Have you talked to Katy about this? Your parents?"

"No, I haven't yet. But we're just moving up the schedule, so. Katy will probably be mad though because I'm messing up her filming thing, but she'll be okay."

"Okay. Okay."

"I'm going to call Simon now. And—I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay."

"I love you, Adam."

"Love you too, baby. Thank you."

"Now you're gonna make me cry too."

"Hahahaha... I'm just... so happy right now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, go on, call me later."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, baby."

\- The End - 


End file.
